Sugar Fact
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Ella no era el tipo de mujer que atraía a hombres como Sesshomaru Taisho Entonces ¿Por que el se empeñaba tanto?/ Sesshomaru era un hombre de 46 años de pocas palabras, muy sexual y con un carácter de mierda, la vida lo había hecho así. Tras la unión de las compañías y verla dando la presentación definitiva , algo en su mente se ofusco. debía tenerla, de una manera u otra.
1. Chapter 1

_Sinopsis:_

 _Ella no era el tipo de mujer que atraía a hombres como Sesshomaru Taisho Entonces ¿Por que el se empeñaba tanto?._

 _Sesshomaru era un hombre de 46 años de pocas palabras, muy sexual y con un carácter de mierda, la vida lo había hecho así. Era un hombre capaz, Inteligente y mordaz. El primogenito y heredero principal. Sin embargo, tenia una relacion meramente cordial con su padre._

 _¿Que es capaz de hacer Sesshomaru Taisho? Pueden preguntar. El era capaz de todo si lo deseaba. El problema era que no habia deseado nada... hasta ahora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inu no Taisho se podia definir en una sola palabra. Perfección._

 _Aclarando claro, su gran carril de infidelidades en el transcurso del tiempo. Un hombre maduro de 63 años, poderoso y con un sex-appeal incapaz de rechazar. No habia mujer que se negara a el. Y de ninguna manera pensaba alejar sus ojos de su nueva presa. ¿Quien diría que sacar de quicio a su hijo le traería tan buena suerte?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Habia algo que Naraku no pudiese tener?_

 _A sus 42 años si deseaba algo, lo obtenía. Pero ¿Por que tenia que desearla a ella?_

 _Su mala reputación era tan grande como su atractivo, quien diría que tras años siendo el amante mas sádico de todos tendría que afrontar el sentimiento que le causaba esa mujer tan infantil. No podía soportar aquello._

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Factor Dulce**

* * *

\- ¡Joder! ¡Llego tarde de nuevo! -

Kagome no era una mujer voluptuosa de manera extravagante, ni poseía caracteristicas que la hicieran sobresalir. Pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba atrayendo personas que la metian en problemas. Con 22 años tenia un lujoso apartamento en el centro de Tokio, al estilo victoriano, y decorado pulcramente, solia ser organizada y muy inteligente, pero habia un problema enorme, su impuntualidad.

Por tal razón se encontraba frente al espejo del baño tras darse una ducha rapida y maniobrando con el lapiz labial mientras se apresuraba para salir de casa decentemente arreglada para el trabajo. -Debo poner al menos otras 5 alarmas. - Se dijo mentalmente antes de tomar sus llaves de la mesilla junto a la puerta. Acomodo sus tacones y salio rapidamente.

Corrió lo mas que pudo al salir de su edificio y trato de parar un taxi, la aplicacion para solicitar un auto estaba colgada y justo en ese momento se sentía horriblemente mal al no haber desayunado. Acomodo su largo cabello azabache nuevamente y tomo su celular para hablar con su hermana, quien seguro era la que le llamaba por el tono que sonaba en el momento de "Darth Vader".

\- ¿En donde diablos estas? La junta esta por comenzar y no se ve ni un reflejo tuyo por el lugar. -

Kagome palideció.

\- Lo se Kikyo, pero entiéndeme, me quede hasta tarde haciendo la tesis. - Escucho a su hermana suspirar al otro lado de la linea. Levanto la vista y llamo a un taxi a la lejanía.

\- Bien, tratare de retrasar tu presentación lo mas que pueda pero te lo digo de una vez, los señores Taisho no son muy conocidos por ser pacientes. -

-Lo se, ya se, voy en camino. - Le dijo mientras subía al taxi y le daba la dirección.

Tenia poco mas de 2 años y medio trabajando en la empresa de su hermana, o mas bien la empresa que les habia heredado su padre a ambas, pero ella no queria involucrarse mucho con el tema, preferia que Kikyo manejara la empresa y simplemente ser la segunda al mando. Aquello nunca fue problema y asi seguiría siendo. Poso sus ojos color caramelo achocolatados en la ventana y observo los altos edificios de la ciudad. Uno le llamo la atención a la lejanía. "Shikon Enterprice Co.".

La música del elevador una vez dentro del edificio no ayudaba en nada. A pesar de solo haber pasado veinticinco minutos se sentia sumamente preocupada. el trato que manejaría con los Taisho era muy importante para su hermana y no queria arruinarlo. Paso frente a las puertas reflejantes en el pasillo hacia la sala de presentaciones y hecho un rápido vistazo a su cabello.

La falda de tubo negra junto a la blusa de seda con encaje color jade resaltaban muy bien sus curvas. Al menos, las pocas que tenia. Era una figura sutil, y muy femenina, aunque ella se sintiera como una patata. Abrió la puerta con elegancia fríamente calculada gracias al pasar de los años junto a su hermana, quien le obligaba a aprender postura y protocolos. Sostuvo firmemente el portafolio en sus manos y saludo a los directivos y abogados en el lugar.

Le dedico una breve mirada de disculpa a su hermana antes de ponerse a su lado y conectar el dispositivo a la pantalla frente a todos. Todo, de manera lenta. Como si manejara las cosas en el lugar aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

\- Me disculpo por la ligera demora. - Hablo clara hacia los presentes.

\- Usted puede llegar tarde a donde sea, bella dama. - Le dijo un hombre de ojos azules al fondo. Ella le sonrió cordialmente.

\- Déjate de cosas Miroku. - hablo el hombre junto a el.

Kagome le presto ligera atención por encima de los documentos que tenia en mano al hombre que acababa de hablar. - Debe ser un Taisho. - Penso. Aquel hombre usaba un traje armani en color azul rey muy oscuro junto a una camisa de polo color vino y tenia la piel bronceada que contrastaba con su larga cabellera color plata, casi blanca que enmarcaba las facciones de ese hombre de manera violenta y burlona junto a unos ojos dorado profundos y casi anaranjados.

Kikyo carraspeo a su lado.

\- Mi hermano llegara en unos momentos, pero es mejor que comiencen. - Hablo el platinado.

Kagome comenzó con la presentación, y por algunos minutos estuvo hablando tranquila hasta que la puerta la interrumpio levemente, dando paso a la entrada de otro hombre, que se podia observar claramente mucho mas maduro y aterrador que su hermano, tenia un aspecto imponente y demasiado aspero. El carraspeo y tomo asiento junto a su hermano.

\- Puede proseguir señorita Higurashi. - le animo el hombre al que llamaron Miroku.

Sentia claramente la mirada de aquel hombre en su nuca mientras hablaba, era demasiado aterrador. Aunque era parecido a su hermano habia claras diferencias. Su cabello, plata, era mas oscuro, mas platinado que el de su hermano, tenia los ojos dorados, como el oro puro y la piel palida. Su mirada esa demasiado fria y pesada, y no habia ni un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. Y a como habia notado de el al entrar, era muy alto, demasiado para su gusto y con un cuerpo fornido que se notaba incluso por sobre aquel traje negro que llevaba puesto.

Termino la presentación y comenzaron a salir de la sala de presentaciones. A excepción de su hermana he Inuyasha que habian caminado hacia la oficina principal para discutir el contrato y la alianza que estaban por concluir.

Kagome acompaño a los hombres hacia el elevador y converso con Miroku.

Aquel hombre de mirada Dorada la observaba desde atras junto a dos de sus accionistas.

\- Como puede ver Señorita Kagome, Sesshomaru no es de hablar mucho, pero por supuesto que debo presentarla a todos. - Dijo Miroku mientras todos se detenían antes de que llegase el elevador. - El es Koga Ookami, uno de los accionistas mas prestigiados de japon. El chico jugeton que ve por aqui es Shippo Kitunaya y como le acabo de decir, es igual de reconocido que Koga. Y bueno, ya sabe que el. - Dijo recargando su brazo sobre el platinado. - Es Sesshomaru Taisho. No te dejes llevar por su semblante de "Culo del infierno", es bastante enojon pero tiene un gran espiritu. -

Kagome solto una ligera risa ante las expresiones tan coloridas del abogado y asintió. Observo brevemente a Sesshomaru, y se sintió intimidada de nuevo, no habia dejado de mirarla desde que entro a la sala y sin dudas no despegaba su vista de ella.

El sonido que indicaba la llegada del elevador la ayudo a soltar el aire que no sabia que habia estado conteniendo.

Los hombres entraron al elevador y camino hacia su oficina.

\- Entonces esta hecho Señorita Kikyo. - Escucho decir a el señor Taisho antes de entrar a su oficina. Sonrio para si misma, Kikyo siempre obtenia lo que queria y estaba feliz por ella.

.-.

\- Estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo. ¿Te diste cuenta acaso? - Le dijo su hermana mientras entraba a su oficina con una mirada de reproche.

\- venga, si tenias todo controlado. ¿Que no viste la mirada del señor Inuyasha para contigo?, lo tenias en la palma de tu mano. - Se burlo Kagome haciendo sonrojar a su hermana.

\- Lo mismo puedo decirte hermanita, Sesshomaru quedo prendado de ti, y eso que es un hueso duro de roer.-

-Oh vamos, sabes que no es verdad.-

kikyo se sento frente a su hermana, en uno de los amplios sillones para visitas y le sonrio con picardia. - Kagome, ya estas mayorcita y eres claramente una mujer preciosa, mirame a mi, somos preciosas y tu siempre te haces menos. -

Kagome le regreso la mirada con algo de aburrimiento. - No, claro que no, tu eres la sexy y yo soy un intento de nana fine. -

\- Oh admitelo, esa mujer era casi perfecta.-

\- Claro que no. ¡Ah! Ni siquiera entiendes el punto. - Contesto kagome.

\- Yo solo se, que eres perfecta Kagome, aunque claro, odio que siempre llegues tarde, pero eso es algo inevitable, bien dicen que nada es completamente perfecto. - Carcajeo su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kagome recargo su rostro en su mano derecha sobre el escritorio, Kikyo la observo de manera seria esta vez. - Lo digo en serio Kagome, Sesshomaru no dejo de verte ni por un segundo, pense que te comeria. -

Kagome suspiro cansada.

\- Aunque bueno, es mucho mayor que tu asi que, eso seria un punto en contra. - Kagome levanto la mirada.

\- ¿Mayor? -

\- Tiene 46 años, te dobla la edad. Inuyasha, bueno, solo tiene 32. Claramente se puede ver el porque la cara de Sesshomaru se nota mas amargada. - Comento lo ultimo en broma.

Kagome la miraba estupefacta. -¿ 46 dices? -

\- Bueno, no aparenta mas de 35 claro. pero es un hombre bastante mayor y con mucha experiencia, tiene reputacion en la sociedad y se ha divorciado dos veces. Bueno, una, quedo viudo hace 6 años. -

-Ya veo... -

Era imposible pensar claramente si se trataba de algo asi con su hermana, aunque era bastante estricta, los ultimos años se habia vuelto un poco mas... alegre.

La noche llego rápidamente y con ello era hora de relajarse he irse a casa. Estaba realmente fatigada.

-Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres. - Le dijo Kikyo asomándose por la puerta de su oficina. Kagome se estiro sobre su asiento de terciopelo.

\- Esta bien, hoy me entregan mi auto, seguro ya esta en el estacionamiento. - Le respondió

\- Como quieras. No duermas tan tarde hermanita. - Le dijo mientras se despedía.

Cerro su portátil y tomo su bolso asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Llamo al taller de autos para confirmar que ya estuviese listo y una vez confirmado, cerro su oficina con llave y se despidió de Kaede, la recepcionista del lugar.

El sonido de sus tacones resonaba en el estacionamiento. alcanzo a ver su auto y una vez cerca, entro a este. Dejo su bolso en el asiento de copiloto y antes de abrocharse el cinturón unos ligeros toques en su ventana la hicieron girar el rostro sorprendida.

\- Señor sesshomaru ¿Que hace aqui tan tarde? -

El hombre dio una calada a su cigarro y la observo. - Olvide algo. - respondio.

-Si gusta puede decirle a la Señora Kaede que le ayude a buscarlo, ella siempre encuentra las cosas que pierdo en el edificio. - Le dijo, dandose cuenta que acababa de decir algo tonto.

\- Ya lo he encontrado. - Le dijo tranquilamente - Simplemente queria hablar contigo. -

Kagome se sonrojo levemente.

\- Te invito a cenar. - Solto el, derrepente, en seco.

\- Bueno, yo, no creo que sea conveniente dejar mi auto aqui y si se trata de negocios puede pedir una cita directamente con Kikyo. - hablo ella, tratando de huir de la mirada ambar de Sesshomaru.

\- Dije que era contigo, y puedes seguirme con tu auto. No hay problema. - le dijo el sin siquiera esperar respuesta. Kagome lo vio entrar en su auto y encendio el coche por inercia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dio una calada mas a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y entrar al auto. Habia decidido abordarla hace apenas treinta minutos atras, al estar en su residencia y a punto de tomar un baño. ¿Que le atraía tanto de esa pequeña mujer? Se pregunto al observar el retrovisor y ver que ella le seguia con su auto. Presto atención a la autopista.

No lo sabia con seguridad, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo esa noche. - _Solo sera cosa de un acoston y ya, la olvidare despues de eso._ \- Penso para sus adentros dándole una razon mas o menos coherente a lo que la pelinegra le causaba. Sabia perfectamente que aquello no seria ofenza para ella. Después de todo, era bien sabido que Sesshomaru taisho era uno de los hombres mas cotizados por el publico femenino.

Sonrio con sorna antes de entrar al estacionamiento del Royal Clase, su restaurante favorito en la ciudad. - _¿Por que he venido aqui?_ \- Se pregunto una vez aparco el auto y girando el rostro para ver como la azabache hacia lo mismo.

\- Esa niña. - Susurro breve antes de salir del auto.

Kagome lo esperaba de pie fuera de su auto, con un semblante ligeramente perturbado pero con una sonrisa cortés. Por su parte, ella se habia preguntando a si misma el porque de haber seguido al Señor Taisho hacia aquel restaurante a esa hora de la noche. - _Debi rechazarlo_ \- Se dijo.

Sesshomaru la observo mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia ella, con aquel poder que lo caracterizaba. Kagome se sintió pequeña, muy pequeña.

El le tendio el brazo de manera cortes y no tuvo mas remedio que tomarlo y caminar juntos hacia la entrada del lugar. la duda carcomia a Kagome. Aunque por otro lado, Sesshomaru ni se inmutaba de la ligera sensacion de asfixia que provenia de la pequeña mujer a su lado.

\- No este nerviosa. Al menos no aun. - Le dijo.

Solo la sintió tensarse.

.-.-.

Aquel lugar era lujoso, muy lujoso como para ser solo una reunion entre personas que no tenian nada personal de que hablar. Kagome provo un bocado de la carne frente a ella y observo fugazmente al hombre frente a ella, quien ya la estaba observando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una, no muy amistosa. dejò los cubiertos en la mesa y tomo un sorbo a la copa de vino.

Lo vio directamente.

\- ¿Cual era el asunto del que queria hablarme Señor Taisho?. - le pregunto de una vez por todas.

\- Como bien sabe, ambas empresas estan unidas ahora, por lo tanto, le sere breve. - Sesshomaru sonrio perspicaz. - Su hermana ha estado saliendo con Inuyasha hace algun tiempo. ¿Esta usted consciente de eso?.

Kagome palideció.

-No lo sabia... -

-Bien, eso no es relevante. Si no, el hecho de que yo desapruebo completamente esa relacion entre ambos. -

\- ¿Podria saber el motivo de su disgusto? - Le respondió.

No encontraba el motivo para que el hombre frente a ella estuviese molesto, pero debia saber la razon de aquello. Si eso involucraba a su hermana debia hacer lo posible por evitar alguna molestia para ella y la compañia.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia el balcón.

\- Digamos que eso sera mal visto por los medios. Ninguno de ellos es consciente de ello, pero traerá problemas. La única condición que habia puesto nuestro padre Inu no Taisho, fue que ellos no debian involucrarse, puesto que Inuyasha esta comprometido. - Kagome lo observo incrédula.

-Esta diciéndome ¿Que juega con mi hermana? - Parecía realmente molesta. El negó.

\- Para nada, sus sentimientos son sinceros. Pero aquel acuerdo es para que pueda heredar la compañía, dado que yo la rechace con anterioridad. pero viendo la situación, esto les traerá problemas a ambos. -

¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? Se pregunto al mismo tiempo que observaba a la joven mujer frente a el. Ese era el rumbo por el cual la conversación no debía ir. Entonces, ¿Porque estaba yendo para ese lado?.

\- ¿Que clase de problemas? -

\- Inu no Taisho lo desheredara y probablemente esto haga quebrar a Shikon. - Soltó aquello sin pensarlo mucho. Al fin y al cabo ya se arrepentiría en otro momento por algún desvió. - Y eso no sera bueno. es obvio. -

\- No puede ser cierto... - Susurro ella observando su plato.

¿Todo el trabajo de su familia por un descuido de su hermana?. Debia buscar una solucion a eso. Viendo al hombre frente a ella, supo que hablaba con sensatez. Buscaba evitar problemas para ambos lados.

\- Si consideras la opción de ser mi mujer por un tiempo, desviaríamos el tema hacia nosotros, eso haria pensar a mi padre que pretendo tomar la cabeza de la empresa y que quiero hacerme cargo de esta -

Kagome recibió una enorme cachetada mental. - _Al diablo la sensatez. este hombre esta loco_. - Se dijo. ¿Dejar su libertad por un descuido de su hermana?, debia pensarselo mas de mil veces. Pero siendo honestos, el hombre frente a ella estaba siento razonable. Al menos eso comenzaba a creer una vez analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

\- eso es un poco injusto. - le dijo.

\- ¿Injusto? Yo no veo la injusticia en este trato.- le dijo, pensando mas en el doble sentido que tomaba la situación de ser que ella aceptara aquello. Mas bien, era beneficioso para el.

La observo detenidamente, nerviosa he indefensa frente a un hombre como el. Se sentia satisfecho con lo que provocaba en ella. Su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en esa falda y blusa le estorbaban a la vista. El ya no era un crio, pero ella lo sacaba de sus cabales aunque no se diera cuenta. - _Hormonas_. - Penso. Era lo unico que lo hacia actuar de aquella manera.

.-.-.

Kikyo dejo de ver su portatil y presto atencion en Inuyasha. Se le notaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

\- ¿Que tienes? .- Pregunto por fin, despues de verlo cerca de 1 hora caminando de un lado a otro en la casa. El la observo y suspiro.

\- Se que no te habia dicho esto pero. Probablemente tenga problemas con mi padre por estar contigo. - le dijo por fin, pues lo habia callado durante todo ese año. Pero ahora que las empresas se habian unido, iba a ser problematico para ambos.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿A que te refieres? -

Dudo un poco antes de decir algo, sabia perfectamente que el caracter de su novia era de temer. Y tremenda verdad iba a causar muchos disgustos.

Aquello seria una guerra, al menos si le contaba toda la historia de golpe, pero no lo haria, temia por su desendencia. Y mas que nada, tenia perder a la mujer que amaba. ya veria como arreglarselas con ayuda de su hermano, estaba seguro que el podria ayudarle. Solo debia convencerlo que tomar de nuevo su puesto. Pero ¿Como?. ¿Era capaz de pedirle a su hermano tremenda cosa?. Porque sabia bien, por su padre, que aquella mujer, Kagura, era muy rencorosa. Y no esperaba que aceptara cordial y felizmente un rechazo de tan gran magnitud.

Sudo frio.

Aunque su hermano tenia un carácter de mierda, no merecía aquella responsabilidad. Pero si no lo hacia, eso le complicaba las cosas con Kikyo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Publicidad de la buena.

Hola mis amadas/os lectores, después de mucho tiempo vengo a dejarles un pequeño espacio de mi, hacia ustedes, en uno de mis fanfics. Mas que nada para comentarles que estoy haciendo lo posible por terminar mi cosplay de Sesshomaru.

Si amores. Como lo leen. Sesshomaru.

He subido algunos adelantos en mi Instagram/moonmarionnette

Por si alguno de ustedes quiere pasar por ahi a dejarme un comentario haha. Los amo bastante. Si tienen ideas o consejos sobre la historia, no duden en decirmelo en los reviews.

Porque esto se tornara muy interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

Comúnmente cada capitulo que hago es de 1, 000 palabras a 1, 600. No menos. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios. Abra algunos capítulos mas largos, pero eso sera en cuanto la trama se vuelva mas oscura o tenga emociones muy fuertes, por lo cual se necesite mas narración consecutiva.

 **.-.-. Cambio de escena**

 ** _\- Pensamientos -_**

 **\- Diálogos -**

 **"Narración en primera persona"**

* * *

La observaba, como mil agujas clavándose en su coronilla. Se estaba cansando de esperar una respuesta de la muchachita frente a el. Bufo exasperado y llamo al mesero para que le entregara la cuenta.

\- ¿Y bien?. - Pregunto Sesshomaru.

Kagome estaba concentrada. Habia algo en todo eso que no le daba buena espina. Y no era simplemente porque el hombre frente a ella causara esa impresión, si no, mas bien, por el hecho de que aquella propuesta le tentaba. Y aquello, era algo que no debia pasar. Pero entonces... ¿Como solucionar aquello?. Dio por terminada la carne y el vino rápidamente, apurada. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Sesshomaru la observo consternado. Aquella chica estaba casi al borde del colapso emocional y un deje de burla atravesó sus ojos de manera fugaz - _Que interesante._..- La escucho claramente nerviosa, excusándose de tener que comentarlo con su hermana mayor, ya que ese tema les concernía a los cuatro. Y bueno, era factible. La acompaño a su auto y la observo por encima. Kagome estornudo.

\- Debiste traer un abrigo. - Le dijo Sesshomaru al poner su saco sobre los hombros de Kagome.

Ella se sonrojo.

Hubo un atisbo de carcajada naciente en los labios de la azabache. Sesshomaru alzo una ceja con interrogante en su mirada.

\- Nunca pensé que usted fuese tan caballeroso. Se lo agradezco. -

Y es que aquello era verdad. Incluso para el, quien se sorprendió de si mismo. Puesto que no era muy conocido por su caballerosidad. La tomo del mentón sorpresivamente antes de que pudiese rechistar. El no era amable, mucho menos caballeroso. Y lo dejaria muy claro con aquella mocosa , eso era, una niña que solo lograba alborotarle las hormonas de manera estúpida. - Entiende esto niña. - Espeto haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. - No soy caballeroso, en todo caso, piensa lo que te dije. De rechazarlo, tu hermana sufrira. Y en ti habra quedado la opcion de ayudarla- Acato antes de soltarla y girarse sin esperar su respuesta.

Kagome lo observo estática en el sitio. Ese hombre era demasiado demandante.

.-.-.

-¿Quien diablos se cree? - Grito Kagome al dejar las llaves en la mesilla junto a la puerta.

\- _Inclusive, aunque fuese algo obligatorio para mi ¡No tiene porque ser tan atrevido!_ \- Se dijo. Camino rápidamente hacia el baño, dando grandes zancadas con los tacones y en menos de un suspiro estos estaban estampados en la esquina mas recóndita del armario continuo al baño. Estaba furiosa. Bufo mientras desmaquillaba su rostro frente al espejo. Aquella conversación la habia sacado de sus casillas. Simplemente era algo que no podia evitar, lo sabia.

Pero no era motivo para que aquel hombre se las diera de macho alfa. - _Macho alfa._.. - carcajeo por su propio pensamiento.

Entro a la ducha rápidamente, deseaba terminar rapido pues debia realizar un informe de los gastos mensuales para el dia siguiente y solo llevaba menos de un tercio de aquello. Bufo bajo el agua mientras vertia shampoo en sus manos. El agua fresca de ayudaba a pensar y aquel olor floral y dulce le ayudaba a relajarse.

Ya se encargaría de ello después, ya que, por supuesto, no esperaba ver a Sesshomaru muy seguido.

.-.-.

Tras una ardua pelea verbal, Kikyo ahora estaba mas relajada, Inuyasha, por otro lado, estaba que moría del cansancio. Nunca habia esperado que la respuesta de Kikyo ante tal confesión fuese tan abrumadora. La casa estaba hecha un desastre y en algún momento de la acalorada discucion termino con la camisa empapada de zumo de naranja y sobras de pure de patatas. - _Dichoso yo y mi idea de platicarlo en la cena._ \- Penso el peliplata. La observo levemente antes de notar el horrible olor de las sobras de comida del dia anterior que también habian terminado sobre el. Un mareo lo abordo.

Kikyo, por otro lado, ya comenzaba a analizar todo aquello y el terror de ver la decepción en el rostro de su hermana menor la absorbía como neblina envenenada. No podia decirle aquello a Kagome, pero debia. Estaba segura. Soltó un suspiro largo mientras observaba a Inuyasha mareado en un rincón de la cocina. Y todo acabo como debía de acabar.

Inuyasha había vomitado. Y por ende, Kikyo salio corriendo hacia el baño por las nauseas causadas como reacción en cadena tras ver a su novio vertiendo lo que tenia en el estomago sobre el suelo de la cocina _-¿Algo peor que el hecho de que la mujer que amas te vea vomitar?. Difícilmente diría_. - Penso Inuyasha con el rostro hundido en el lavabo de la cocina, tratando de calmar el mareo.

Al menos ya habían aclarado el punto de la conversación anterior.

Kikyo se observo frente al espejo por encima del lava manos, pensativa. Estaba segura que todo aquello les traería muchos problemas, pero debia decírselo a su hermana ¿No es asi?. pero, no se sentía conforme con ello.

\- ¡Inu Yasha! - Le llamo desde el baño.

Inuyasha asomo su rostro perturbado por la entrada a este. - ¿Si? -

\- Debemos llegar a un acuerdo con tu padre. Encontrar la forma para evitar el problema con Kagura. -

\- Eso lo se. tampoco me gustaria meter en problemas a Sesshomaru, Kikyo... -

.-.-.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru se encontraba molesto. ¿Como se habia desviado el tema de la conversación? Y lo peor de todo. Por ella. Esa chiquilla le desviaba. Entro a su residencia. Su madre, Irasue estaba sentada en la sala frente al gran televisor conpugnida pòr la telenovela de turno.

El bufo.

\- ¡Hijo! Llegaste. La anciana Urasue esta preparando la cena. Vas a cenar conmigo ¿Verdad? Rin sigue con resfriado y el doctor no la deja levantarse de la cama. -

La observo, su madre, a pesar del incidente y la disputa de el divorcio no habia cambiado aquella forma de ser. tan dulce y con un toque de humor o ironia en su voz. Su cabello largo, y plateado caia por aquella pijama de color violeta que tanto usaba estando en casa. Por un momento se pregunto el porque de el engaño de su padre. Pero claramente elimino el pensamiento. Todo habia sido por compromiso, aunque su madre habia sido la mas afectada. Pues aunque era un adolescente en ese entonces, habia notado que a pesar de la situacion de ese matrimonio, su madre si estaba enamorada.

-Ya he cenado, ire a ver a Rin. - Le respondió.

\- Claro hijo. Ve. - Le respondió su madre sonriendo.

Aquellas finas lineas marcadas por la edad eran lo unico que opacaba la gran belleza y apariencia joven de su madre. habian sido tan jovenes cuando sus padres fueron comprometidos.

Irasue giro sobre si misma camino de nuevo al sofá y continuo con lo suyo. Mientras que Sesshomaru la observo con leve nostalgia y camino escaleras arriba para ver a Rin. Su hija.

Por un momento su mirada se quedo en el pomo de la puerta antes de abrirla. Sara, su segunda esposa habia muerto recientemente, dejandolo con una niña de 2 años y medio, Rin. Aquel matrimonio habia sido por demas, bueno. Aquella mujer habia sido al principio una gran amiga, cariñosa, dulce, y muy compasiva. Aquello había llamado la atención de Sesshomaru por primera vez. Y aunque no fuese una atracción muy fuerte, habia decidido dedicar su vida a esa mujer. Sin embargo, La complicación en el nacimiento de Rin, acabo con la vida de Sara. Quien agradecida con Sesshomaru y con la dura elección de elegir, eligió a su hija no nacida por sobre la suya. Aquello habia sido un gran golpe para el

Se acerco a su hija lentamente y la observo tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo debido a la fiebre. Y se pregunto, si aquello que planeaba hacer era lo correcto.

.-.-.

La mañana llego como de costumbre, pero Sesshomaru se encontro a si mismo en una posición incomoda. Ahi, sentado y semi acostado a un lado de su hija, quien lo observaba con aquellos ojos chocolates he inocentes. Se estiro antes de levantarse y salio de la habitacion con su hija en brazos.

\- ¡Jaken! - Grito.

En seguida un hombre algo mayor llego corriendo. - ¿Si Amo ?

\- Llevare a Rin con mi madre a la sala, debes estar al pendiente de ella. - Le ordeno.

Tras aquello camino a su habitación para tomar un baño. Estaba decidido a Hablar con su padre. Sin importar la decisión de aquella molesta mujer. Ya despues se encargaría de eso, tendría que aceptar de una forma u otra.

El camino fue corto en comparación a lo que penso que tardaría, estaba dispuesto a alegar con su padre. Aunque no se llevara tan bien con su medio hermano, tampoco era como si lo odiara. Y por ello, habia optado por ver la cara del hombre que mas detestaba.

\- Hijo, que sorpresa verte por aqui. ¿Necesitas algo? - Le dijo aquel hombre sentado frente a el.

Sesshomaru aguanto el impulso de soltar una palabrota. Era bastante paciente pero aquel hombre lo fastidiaba.

\- He decidido hacerme cargo de la empresa. -

\- ¿Ah si? Y dime. ¿A que se debe esto? - Le dijo Inu no mientras recargaba ambas manos en el escritorio de montura negra. Prestandole mas atencion.- Sera que... ¿Sentaras cabeza y has conseguido una mujer que te acepte con la hija que tienes?. - Solto Inu no viendo a su hijo de manera sospechosa, como si dudara de las palabras de su hijo. - Sabes que es una condición que te impuse ¿No? -

\- Lo se. Y es asi.-

\- Ya veo. Lo hablare con mis ejecutivos. Naraku estara de vuelta en unas cuantas semanas, es tiempo suficiente para que traigas a la futura mujer Taisho. -

Sesshomaru salio de la oficina bastante calmado.

Inu no Taisho vio salir a su hijo. Y supo enseguida que estaba furioso.


	4. Chapter 4

**.-.-. Cambio de escena**

 ** _\- Pensamientos -_**

 **\- Diálogos -**

 **"Narración en primera persona"**

* * *

" Inu Yasha "

"Estaba nervioso. Y enserio muy, muy preocupado. Kikyo estaba sentada frente a mi, con su portátil frente a ella y los lentes delgados sobre sus ojos. ¿Como decirle aquello? ¿Como hacerlo sin que me odiara de por medio?. Habia ocultado muchas cosas en en transcurso de este año. Y estaba seguro que se pondría furiosa en cuanto le soltara todo de golpe.

\- ¿ Que tienes? - Me pregunto.

Pare en seco frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. La observe tratando de descifrar como decirle aquello sin molestarla demasiado.

Suspire.

Kikyo era la mujer que siempre llegue a desear en el transcurso de mi vida. Aquella mirada fria ahora tenia mas calor. A pesar de las constantes peleas que ocasione en el pasado, ella siempre se mostro apacible y comprensiva. Eso me habia hecho comenzar a querer estar cerca de ella. Mi mente regreso al problema principal al ver como Kikyo se ponia de pie para abrazarme suavemente.

\- Se que no te habia dicho esto pero... Probablemente tenga problemas con mi padre por estar contigo. - Solte rápidamente. kikyo levanto su rostro para mirarme.

Hubo duda en su mirada chocolate.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿A que te refieres? -

 _-¿Decirle o no decirle lo de la empresa y Kagura? Si me pongo a pensar, de igual manera tendra que saberlo. Pero no estoy seguro de poder contener la ira de Kikyo cuando suceda._ \- Camine hacia la cocina, Kikyo camino tras de mi una vez nos soltamos de aquel abrazo. Quiza hablar de ello en la cena aplacaria un poco lo que estaba por venir.

\- Deberíamos cenar. Ya te contare lo que sucede cuando terminemos de preparar la cena, muero de hambre. -

\- Claro. Ahora que lo pienso es algo tarde. - "

Tras aquello, todo habia terminado en desastre.

Kikyo entendió aquella situación tras haberlo meditado bastante tiempo, y aunque estaba molesta por el hecho de que Inuyasha le hubiese guardado tal verdad, sabia que tenia sus razones. Aunque nunca conoció a su padre, Inu no Taisho sabia por algunas asociadas que era un hombre de temer, con un carácter aun peor que el de su hijo mayor. Suspiro frente al espejo antes de entablar una conversación con Inuyasha.

Habian decidido hablarlo con su hermana y Sesshomaru, ¿Estarian dispuestos a escucharlos?. Debian encontrar una solucion a aquello y se sentia muy frustrada.

-Pareces molesta. ¿Sucedió algo en el paraíso?. - Le dijo Kagome, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Kikyo levanto la vista de su portátil, y nego con la cabeza antes de sonreirle. Desde que llego a la empresa esa mañana planeaba decirle a su hermana, Inuyasha habia decidido hablar con Sesshomaru por su cuenta, cada quien sabia como lidear con sus respectivos hermanos. Vio a Kagome tomar asiento frente a ella y se preparo para la reprimenda de su vida. A pesar de ser la mayor, aquello la hacia sentir pequeña frente a la mirada acusadora de Kagome.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que sucede? .- Pregunto Kagome. Extrañada por la repentina llamada de Kikyo en su oficina.

\- Bueno... - Comenzó Kikyo, tragando saliva levemente. Desvió la mirada de Kagome hacia la ventana. - Inuyasha me conto que... a su padre le molestaría que estuviésemos juntos... -

\- ah.. era eso. -

-¿"Eso"? ¿Ya lo sabias? - Pregunto Kikyo.

Kagome se recargo en la silla y rodo despreocupada sobre ella. Kikyo noto la molestia en su voz.

\- Si, tuve una pequeña cena con Sesshomaru Taisho el dia de ayer.-

\- Espera ¿Pequeña cena? ¡Kagome! ¡Ese hombre difícilmente cena con alguien que no sea de su circulo de amistades! - Dijo Kikyo sorprendida. Kagome le resto importancia con los hombros.

\- ¡Meh! Da igual. El punto es que hablamos de varias cosas. Todas con respecto a ustedes. Sesshomaru me propuso algo para ayudarles.- Menciono kagome. Dejo de girar sobre la silla y su mirada se torno seria. Molesta. - El ayudara a romper el compromiso con Kagura Shintai, Pero eso enfurecerá a su padre, asi que me ofreció ser su mujer durante un tiempo para calmar a InuTaisho. - Kikyo se puso blanca como el papel.

\- Definitivamente no. -

\- Espera. - Le dijo Kagome. Continuando antes de que Kikyo comenzara a armar un alboroto. - Quiere retomar la herencia, esto los ayudara a ambos.

\- ¡Estas loca! ¿Comprometerte con un hombre como el por el bienestar mio? No puedo permitirlo. - Dijo Kikyo. Triste. - No puedo dejar que sacrifiques tu libertad por nosotros.

\- No parecías decir eso ayer. Estabas encantada por el hecho de que Sesshomaru no dejara de verme. ¿Que cambia?. - pregunto.

Kikyo la observo culpable.

\- Todo. Kagome, una cosa es que salgan y se conozcan. Que comiences una relacion como todas las personas. - Le dijo Kikyo, poniendose de pie. - Pero otra muy diferente es que ese hombre aproveche la situacion y lo vuelva todo a su favor.

\- No me molesta en absoluto. - Kagome hizo una mueca al decir aquello. - Bueno. Quiza si me molesta por su forma de ser y... vale, por todo. pero eres mas importante para mi que eso.

Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermana una cabeza mas alta que ella y la abrazo.

\- Aceptare el trato de Sesshomaru. - Se separo de Kikyo y la vio a los ojos. - Asi que no cambies de opinion con Inuyasha, se que lo amas.

Concluyo. se separo de Kikyo y salio de la oficina de esta.

.-.-.

¿Que mas podia hacer? Se pregunto Kagome Mientras esperaba el ascensor para bajar al restaurante de la primera planta. Lo habia pensado durante toda la noche. Y aunque Sesshomaru le provocase cierto rechazo y miedo. No podia evitar poner a su hermana por sobre si misma. De igual manera no importaba. pensó muchas excusas para rehusarse, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena.

\- Ah...- Suspiro.

El ascensor se abrió frente a ella y entro. El reflejo del interior le dejo verse por un momento. Era una mujer atractiva de piel palida y ojos miel achocolatados. Un poco baja de estatura, pero nada que un par de tacones no solucionara. - Deberia dejar de comer tanto. - Murmuro viendo sus caderas. Era delgada, si. pero tenia unas caderas y senos bastante prominentes. Algo que siempre le molesto desde chica.

-¡ Kagome ! Buenos dias. - Le saludo una mujer a lo lejos, sentada unas cuantas mesas al fondo.

\- Sango. Que gusto verte. -

Sango Taijiya era una mujer hermosa de 23 años, con una mirada y cabello color caramelo. Ambas habian sido amigas de infancia, demasiado cercanas y casi hermanas. Heredera de una de las compañías de exterminacion mas famosas en el continente.

\- Acabo de llegar. No sabes cuanto te extrañe ¿Te ha ido bien? - Pregunto Sango. - ¿Como van las cosas con Bankotsu?

Kagome palideció. Bankotsu habia sido su primer amor. Un joven de caracter fuerte, prepotente y muy altanero, sin embargo muy cariñoso, todo un chico malo. Un par de años mas grande que ella, pero a pesar de haber durado casi tres años como pareja, hacia año y medio que no sabia nada de el. Y no le extrañaba, siempre habia estado metido en problemas. Y lo habia querido, demasiado. pero un dia simplemente desapareció y a pesar de haberle buscado era como si hubiese desaparecido de la tierra. Aquello le había roto el corazon.

Sango noto el semblante de su amiga y tapo su boca.

\- Lo siento... No sabia que era algo delicado. -

Kagome negó con la cabeza gacha. - No es tu culpa, en 6 años fuera del país te perdiste muchas cosas. -

\- Es cierto. -

\- Bankotsu desapareció hace año y medio. No supe nada de el y es algo doloroso recordarlo.- La pelinegra sonrio de manera agotada. - Sin embargo aun tengo muchas cosas que contarte...

La conversación se alargo, al menos lo suficiente para poner al corriente a la castaña, quien, ademas de estar sorprendida, habia algo que no dejaba de inquietarle. En algún momento de la conversación Kagome habia mencionado a Kagura, y si no mal recordaba, aquella era la hermana menor de Naraku, un hombre peligroso y de gran influencia con los barrios mas oscuros de Tokyo, los Yakuza. Pero, ¿Socio de los Taisho?. Era algo bastante extraño.

No era de extrañar que ella supiese aquello. Puesto que su hermano, Kohaku, había estado metido en esos problemas unos años atras debido a esa persona.

\- Supongo que ya te he quitado mucho tiempo. Pasare por tu casa luego para seguir con esto. - Le dijo

Kagome sonrió. - Te enviare la dirección. Kikyo se quedo en la casa de nuestros padres, yo me tome un descanso y me mude temporalmente a un apartamento. Ya sabes, por los recuerdos. -

La castaña asintió y se puso de pie y se despidió.


	5. Chapter 5

**.-.-. Cambio de escena**

 ** _\- Pensamientos -_**

 **\- Diálogos -**

 **"Narración en primera persona"**

* * *

No lo pensó demasiado después de hablar con su hermana. Y tras aquello, justo cuatro dias después Sesshomaru la cito en su empresa. Sabia que aquello era para obtener su respuesta. Y la exigía, ese fue el tono de voz que capto a través de la bocina del teléfono aquella mañana.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca. Eran las ocho de la mañana. _Puntual._ Penso Kagome.

Por un momento la vaga idea de rechazar su propuesta estuvo presente en su mente. Un golpe interno a su conciencia se lo impidio. Entro al edificio una vez aparcado su auto y algunas personas le observaron. _¿Tendre algo?_ Fijo su vista en el cristal reflejante de la entrada principal. No. Estaba todo en orden. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra y una blusa de olan color perla translucida. Los tacones de siete centimetros le ayudaban a que sus piernas se viesen ligeramente mas largas. Y llevaba el cabello peinado en un moñó alto. se veía, sofisticada.

Una mujer se acerco a ella.

\- El Señor Taisho me pidió que la acompañara. Sigame por favor. - Le dijo. Era la recepcionista de aquel sujeto.

Nunca habia estado en aquel lugar. Y no le extraño que la Compañia Taisho fuese la mas poderosa globalmente. manejaban a grande razgos diferentes tipos de negocios, pero el principal era el sustento económico bancario. de ahi derivaban hacia el area mercantil y la exportación. Sin duda, eran personas de poder.

La mujer le guío hacia una oficina en el Penthause del edificio, habia un hombre sentado al final de la amplia mesa frente a ella. pero le estaba dando la espalda, y la silla de cuero tapaba gran parte de el.

\- Me parece que, esta aqui para hablar con mi hijo ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunto aquel hombre girando hacia ella sobre la silla.

Kagome se sorprendió.

Aquel hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia ella. Kagome retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. esa persona no era Sesshomaru, era su padre y lucia idéntico a el, sin embargo, llevaba el cabello largo y platinado atado en una cola alta. Se veía maduro, poderoso. Tenia un aura que la intimidaba aun mas fuerte que la de Sesshomaru. Se encogió en si misma antes de asentir con la cabeza.

El hombre la tomo de los hombros.

\- Mi hijo llegara mas tarde. Puedes esperarlo mientras conversamos un poco. Me comento que su prometida vendría a verlo. Asi que, ¿Que te atrajo de mi hijo?. - Le cuestiono. - Dinero me sobra, asi que si planeas utilizarlo, puedo ofrecerte una cantidad mejor. - le dijo, sin rodeos alzándole el rostro al tomarla del mentón.

Kagome le miro mal, cabreada, pero no exploto por aquel comentario.

Se alejo de el unos cuantos pasos topando con el borde de la mesa, dejando correr la furia por su cuerpo. Aquello la ayudo a sentirse menos intimidada, levanto el rostro para encararlo pues era por demás muy alto.- Discúlpeme Señor. Pero dinero no me falta. Me parece una falta de respeto que me haga tal comentario.

Inutaisho la observo detenidamente.

\- Tienes caracter. - le dijo caminando hacia ella. - Ya veo... Asi que supondré, que tu alianza con el es debido al sexo. -

Aquello descoloco a Kagome, su rostro enrojeció. - En ningún momento he mantenido algo asi con su hijo. -

Inutaisho la acorralo contra la mesa. - ¿Ah no?. -

El sonido de su secretaria tocando la puerta le hizo separarse de la pelinegra. Sesshomaru había llegado.

Por alguna razón, Inutaisho se sintió tenso, y frustrado. Le agradaba aquella niña. Y sabia que habia algo mas detras de todo aquello, si su hijo no la habia tocado era porque algo tenia entre manos, sonrió de lado mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su comoda silla.

Sesshomaru entro y se encontró con un ambiente por demas espeso. Kagome estaba frente a el, de pie y con el rostro descolorido, y su padre tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Frunció el entrecejo antes de saludarlo. Tomo a Kagome del brazo suavemente y le señalo que se sentara. ambos estaban frente a Inutaisho.

\- Asi que esta chica es tu prometida. ¿Como se llama?. - Pregunto observando a Sesshomaru.

\- Kagome Higurashi. -

Inutaisho pensó por un momento, aquel nombre le era familiar. _Shikon Enterprice... interesante_. - Ah... asi que es una mujer con clase. - Respondio con un deje de arrogancia. - Entonces ¿Planean casarse? -

\- Sera dentro de un mes. - Dijo Sesshomaru.

 _¿Un mes?_ ¿En que momento habia hablado con Sesshomaru sobre aquello? Porque no lo recordaba. Kagome observo levemente a Sesshomaru, aquello ni siquiera habia estado en jurisdicción y el estaba tomando decisiones por ambos sin consultarle. _¡Tremendo manipulador!_

Ambos salieron de la oficina bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Inutaisho tras una breve conversación. Aquella muchacha era divertida. _Es transparente_. pensó Inutaisho al verlos cerrar la puerta. Esa chiquilla expresaba todo lo que sentía aunque no fuese intencionalmente. Y le pareció divertido.

\- Tu padre es un poco... -

\- ¿Altanero? ¿Prepotente? ¿presumido? - le interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Kagome asintio. Una vez fuera de la oficina de Inutaisho decidieron desayunar en una cafetería cercana. Hacia tiempo que Sesshomaru no pasaba por su propia oficina, pero eso seria comun una vez tomando el mando.

Kagome observo sus Hot cakes antes de tomar otro bocado.

\- Por tu presencia, pude deducir que habías aceptado la propuesta. - Sesshomaru tomo un sorbo a su café. - ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -

Ella asintió. - Aunque, me a sorprendido la fecha. - levanto la vista hacia el platinado. Un deje de molestia seguia en su mirada chocolate. - En realidad me ha molestado bastante.

\- Te dare el divorcio pasado un año. No tienes de que preocuparte. -

Ella casi se atraganto.

\- No te obligare a que te quedes conmigo. Kagome, no soy ese tipo de hombre. - _Claro_. pensó irónicamente Kagome. - pero si quieres ayudar a tu hermana este es el precio. Estoy seguro que al final no tendras quejas. - Le dijo observándola de manera extraña.

Kagome sintió escalofríos.

 _Malditos Taisho_. Kagome suspiro. - ¿Un año?

Sesshomaru asintió. - En un año la empresa pasara por completo a mis manos. Esa es la condición que mi padre impuso, después de eso puedes pedir el divorcio, no me negare, seras libre de todo compromiso y podrás seguir con tu vida.

\- Claro, que mejor que ser la Ex de Sesshomaru Taisho. - Murmuro Kagome. - Que horror... En fin, supongo que debo agradecerte por esto.

Sesshomaru sonrió ladinamente. - Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglaremos después.

Una llamada interrumpió el momento, Kagome vio a Sesshomaru ponerse de pie para atender la llamada mientras se alejaba hacia el balcón de la cafetería a unos cuantos metros. El se acerco a ella al terminar la llamada y la observo antes de aclarar su garganta.

\- Iremos a mi casa. -

\- ¿Disculpa? - Kagome pensó lo peor.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia ningun lugar en especifico. Incomodo - Inutaisho ha dado aviso a la familia sobre nosotros, la noticia llego a mi madre y desea conocerte. -

\- ¿Ahora?. -

\- Ahora. -

El auto de Kagome se quedo en la compañia. Ahora estaban sentados uno a lado de otro en el auto de Sesshomaru. Kagome observaba las calles al pasar.

La casa de Sesshomaru se alzaba por la cima de los terrenos mas amplios que habia conocido en el area oeste de Tokio, Era una hermosa mansion color marfil con toques en cafe barroco. Las esculturas y pinturas alrededor eran asombrosas, como si fuese la casa de un poderoso emperador. Se detuvo un momento al ver una pintura en especifico. Era Inutaisho, si no le fallaba la vista, junto a una mujer de largos cabellos platinados y labios rojos de piel palida, quien en sus brazos cargaba a un bebe de cabellos de igual color. _Sesshomaru_.

\- Asi que por fin mi hijo decidió buscar el amor nuevamente. - Hablo una mujer por encima de las escaleras dentro de aquel lugar. Kagome la reconocio al verla, era la mujer de la pintura, aunque mas madura.

El tono de aquella mujer era jovial y alegre, Kagome se quedo estatica sin saber que hacer. Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano y volteo a verlo. Sesshomaru le observo incomodo y luego a su madre para regresar su vista de nuevo a ella.

Kagome comprendió.

\- Ella es Kagome. Madre. -

\- Que chica tan linda. Puedo saber ¿Que edad tienes?. - Pregunto Irasue bajando las escaleras.

\- Recientemente he cumplido veintidos años. - Irasue la observo y despues desvió su vista hacia su hijo. - es tan pequeña. Eres un enfermo.

Kagome los observo a ambos con un deje de confusión en su mirada, sonrio nerviosa.

Irasue le sonrio a Kagome. - Eres muy joven. Supongo que mi hijo ya te habra hablado sobre Rin.

Kagome la observo sin entender. - ¿Rin?

\- Mi hija.- respondio Sesshomaru. Irasue los observo a ambos y sonrio curiosa antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el sofa que tanto amaba. Solto una risita jugetona antes de verlos por sobre su hombro. - Me agrada Sesshomaru.

Aquel comentario dejo a Kagome a la expectativa. Aquella familia era muy extraña.

\- Supogo que debere presentarte. Ella esta arriba. - Murmuro Sesshomaru caminando delante de kagome. Ella lo observo sin comprender. - Rin. Esta arriba.


	6. Chapter 6

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

\- Diálogos -

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

 **Factor Dulce**

* * *

Rin era una dulce niña. Y de eso Kagome estaba completamente segura. _Habra sacado el temperamento de su madre._ Se pregunto al ver a la pequeña sonriendo hacia Sesshomaru.

Tras haber hablado con la madre de Sesshomaru habian ido a ver a la pequeña. Por un momento Kagome se sintio intimidada. _Una hija de Sesshomaru._ Aquello la habia tomado desprevenida. _Por supuesto, ¿Que te creias? ¿Que estando casado antes no habria ya de tener ?._ Bufo. Regreso su vista a la niña que Sesshomaru tomaba en brazos.

Se acerco a ella.

Rin la observo con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

\- ¿Es mami?. - Le pregunto Rin a Sesshomaru. Acunando su pequeña mano en el oído del mayor, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar decirlo en voz alta.

Sesshomaru se sobresalto levemente.

Kagome los observo con curiosidad. _¿Su madre?_. A decir verdad tenia cierta curiosidad. _¿Porque piensa eso?_. Kagome sonrió por lo bajo, tratando de no contestar algo erróneamente. Dio un vistazo rápido al semblante de Sesshomaru.

El pareció vacilar un momento.

\- Si. Es tu madre. - Respondió Sesshomaru.

Kagome lo vio interrogante.

Rin le estiro los brazos y Kagome la recibió por inercia. Era liviana y pequeña, con facciones finas, tenia unos ojos enormes color chocolate y el cabello hasta los hombros de color azabache con reflejos castaños. Lo unico que parecía haber heredado de Sesshomaru era la piel pálida y las pestañas inmensamente largas. _Parece ser muy lista_. Penso Kagome, Pues Rin la observaba con los ojos expectantes.

\- Mami... - Kagome observo a la niña atentamente tras escucharla murmurar aquello. La vio agachar su cabeza y acunarla en su hombro. La sintio hipar.

\- Tranquila. Ya estoy aqui. No te dejare sola. - Le susurro en consuelo al arrullarla entre sus brazos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos la sintio ligeramente mas pesada. Se habia quedado dormida. Observo a Sesshomaru, quien habia visto todo aquello desde la entrada de la puerta. No habia querido hablar en ningun momento tras haber dicho que Kagome era la madre de Rin.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y tomo a la pequeña en brazos para recostarla de nuevo en su cama.

Ambos salieron lentamente de la habitación.

 _¿Deberia preguntar?. No, quiza le incomode... pero.._. Kagome camino a lado de Sesshomaru. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de nuevo. No sabia hacia donde iban, simplemente estaban uno junto al otro.

Sesshomaru se detuvo al bajar el ultimo escalón. - No queria incomodarte. - Hablo.

Kagome levanto la mirada, pues desde que salieron de la habitación de Rin habia estado mirando sus pies al caminar. - ¿Disculpa?

\- Rin es muy pequeña aun. Y no ha tenido a su madre desde que nacio. - Kagome vio a Sesshomaru sacar su mano del bolsillo derecho del pantalon para posarla tras su nuca con un gesto cansado. - No me habia percatado de el parecido que tienen ustedes dos. Rin y tu. Hasta que ella parecio creer que eras su madre. -

Kagome entrecerró los ojos compasiva. - Entiendo. No me gustaria tampoco hacerle sentir mal a esa edad. Se ve muy pequeña. -

\- Y lo es.- Respondió Sesshomaru. - Perdió a su madre cuando nació. No se le ha mencionado nada. Pero desde que comenzó a hablar, pregunta por ella. -

Kagome observo el semblante de Sesshomaru. Estaba abatido, nostalgico. Por un momento recordo el trato que tenia con el.

\- Lo hare. - Dijo de repente.

Sesshomaru la observo confundido. - ¿lo harás? -

\- Me casare contigo.-

Sesshomaru vacilo un momento. - ¿Tan pronto aceptaste?. Pense que repudiabas la idea.

\- A decir verdad. No me he enamorado en un tiempo, y mucho menos he tenido pareja. Esto lo hago Por la compañia. - Le recordó. - Pero, tambien lo hago por mi hermana. - Levanto la vista de Sesshomaru y observo por encima de las escaleras. - Rin me gusta. No se porque, pero comprendo su sentir a pesar de lo pequeña que es. Te ayudare. - Concluyo regresando su vista a Sesshomaru.

.-.-.

Sesshomaru nunca habia puesto atencion a aquello hasta que la vio sostener a su hija en brazos. Eran increiblemente parecidas. No habia quien confudiera o negara aquello. Por supuesto que nadie se habia enterado de el hecho de tener una hija. Habria sido una noticia fresca para la prensa tras la muerte de Sara. Por eso, lo habia mantenido en secreto.

Sostuvo la respiración por un instante antes de presentarlas. Pues Rin lo habia sorprendido al decirle aquello. - ¿Es mami? .-

Penso en negar aquello. Y observo como el rostro de Kagome los observaba confundida. No podia simplemente desilusionar a su hija. Y lo pensó, Kagome se casaria con el. Entonces, no era del todo mentira.

\- Si. Es tu madre. - Se escucho responder.

Kagome la habia tratado como cualquier madre lo hace al consolar a su propia hija. Y decidió no interrumpir aquello.

Regreso la vista hacia Kagome, quien hablaba animadamente con su madre. _¿Como han podido lograr llevarse bien tan pronto?._ Se pregunto. Observo el rostro alegre de kagome. Aquella muchacha le habia vuelto loco. Y no estaba equivocado con haber tomado aquella decision tan precipitada. Pero habia algo que le molestaba. Su padre.

Logro verlo, aunque fuese un breve momento, pero lo vio. Esa mirada de deseo, de caza. Por un momento decidio ignorar aquello al estar frente a el cuando menciono lo del matrimonio. Pero era imposible ignorar aquella mirada hacia Kagome durante mucho tiempo. ¿Que mierda pasaba con su padre?. Habia escuchado que recientemente habia pasado por el divorcio con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha. Y una alerta sono en su cabeza.

Su padre contaba con un sin numero de romances a lo largo de su vida. Pero solo habia tenido hijos con las mujeres mas poderosas. Su madre, he Izayoi. Y sintio rabia por un momento al reconocer que estaba celoso de InuTaisho. No simplemente por la burla que vio en aquel rostro al entrar, si no, por el gran sonrojo en la cara de Kagome.

Suspiro.

Irasue desvió su vista de Kagome un leve momento para ver a su hijo sentado detrás de ellas, en otro de los sofás en la sala y sonrió por lo bajo de manera lenta. Su hijo comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo, y aquello le alegro. Kagome conversaba con ella, era una muchacha encantadora, con el don de la palabra y mucho carisma. Era hermosa, lo reconoció.

\- Debes quedarte a dormir hoy Kagome. ¡No sabes lo divertido que sera! Odio ver mis programas favoritos sola. Ese gruñon nunca me quiere acompañar. - Irasue hizo un mohin y observo a Kagome suplicante y señalo a Sesshomaru.

Kagome sonrio nerviosa. - Claro. No veo porque no. -

Irasue le sonrio de vuelta.

.-.-.

\- No lo se. Estoy segura que la policia es un angel tambien. - Le dijo Irasue a Kagome mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida de vainilla.

Kagome asintio. - Pienso lo mismo. Se supone que solo se pueden lastimar entre angeles. Lucifer no habria salido herido si ella no fuese uno .-

Sesshomaru observo a ambas mujeres antes de ponerse de pie. Ya habia estado ahi lo suficiente como para tener pesadillas con las teorias locas de ambas mujeres. Solto un suspiro y camino hacia el jardin.

 _¿Que es tan interesante?._ Se pregunto. Aquella serie que estaban viendo se llamaba "Lucifer " A secas. Y por un momento le llamo la atencion por ser una serie de drama policíaco. pero una vez que comenzó a salir ese tipo que hacia el papel de Lucifer y escucho suspirar a su madre y a Kagome. Decidió que era hora de salir de ahi.

\- ¿Te aburrio?. - Pregunto Kagome detras de el.

\- Llevan horas viendo eso. ¿No se cansan?. - Pregunto de vuelta.

Kagome se encogio de hombros. - Un poco, pero es interesante. ¿Que haces afuera?.

\- ¿Tu?.

-¿Te han dicho que responder con otra pregunta es de mala educación?- Rezongo Kagome. Vio a Sesshomaru Alzar los hombros restandole importancia.

\- No. -

\- Pues lo es. En fin. - Suspiro Kagome. - Es algo tarde, tu madre ha dicho que ira a dormir. Me pidio de favor que te avisara. La cena esta lista pero ella menciono que estaba llena despues de comer tanto mientras veíamos la serie. -

Sesshomaru suspiro. Volteo hacia Kagome y la tomo de la mano al caminar hacia dentro de la casa. kagome se sonrojo levemente. Pero aun asi siguio a Sesshomaru.

\- Esto... - Murmuro llamando la atencion de Sesshomaru. - ¿No te parece incomodo?. -

Sesshomaru se detuvo en el pasillo antes de llegar al comedor. - ¿El que?. -

\- Olvidalo. -

\- Te refieres a esto. - Murmuro sesshomaru viendo sus manos entrelazadas a las de Kagome. - ¿A ti te incomoda? .- Le pregunto observandola con la mirada entre cerrada.

Kagome trago grueso. - No es que me incomode mucho. Es solo que, Ahora que lo pienso, estamos teniendo muchas comodidades. Y no te conozco mucho, precisamente. -

Sesshomaru sonrio. Aquella sonrisa no le gusto a Kagome. Para nada.

\- Eso puede arreglarse. -

\- ¿Que... -

No la dejo continuar. Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la alzo en sus hombros como si fuese un costal de patatas. - ¡Bajame!. -

\- No. -

 _Maldito_. Kagome sintio el peso del brazo de Sesshomaru contra su cintura.

\- Debemos cenar. Y eres lenta. - Soltó con sorna.

Kagome gruño por lo bajo. - Eres un idiota. -

\- ¿Lo vez?. Ya estamos entrando en confianza. - Le dijo Sesshomaru con un tono que no le agrado a Kagome.

* * *

 ** _Primero que nada. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. En serio, cada que veo un review me da tanta felicidad._**

 ** _Para contestar sus dudas en general;_**

 ** _Estoy tratando de detallar las situaciones de manera lenta y concisa, mas que nada porque quiero hacer de esta una historia larga. Y pronto entraran a escena los rivales de Sesshomaru. Por lo cual no quiero dejar huecos en la historia referente a los personajes cercanos a los protagonistas._**

 ** _Naraku esta por regresar. Y Sesshomaru dará rienda suelta a sus emociones. Saben bien que el temperamento de el es muy oscuro y no suele tener mucha confianza. pero gracias a Kagome eso esta cambiando._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	7. Chapter 7

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

\- Diálogos -

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

 **Factor Dulce**

* * *

La mujer entro abruptamente a la oficina al final del pasillo en el penthouse del edifico, Su largo cabello tan negro como la noche misma arrastraba casi en el suelo cubierto en alfombra grisácea. El llanto enmarcaba sus facciones y la rojes de sus muñecas a través del fino y largo vestido de corte princesa casual de manga larga, le daba un aspecto de otro mundo. Pero no era asi. Cayo de rodillas entre sollozos y gruesas lagrimass amargas a través de sus ojos avellanados y las gruesas pestañas empapadas. Sus labios temblorosos se curvaban de vez en cuando para soltar suspiros desgarradores o lamentos momentáneos tras un tiempo sin aire entre el llanto.

 _¿Porque razón?_ Se pregunto. Levanto la vista hacia el hombre frente a ella. Y el dolor se acuno en lo profundo de su pecho.

El hombre la observo desde arriba, con pose llena de altanería por sobre su hombro, pues había estado viendo la ciudad desde la gran ventana de el lugar, entre la oscuridad y la penumbra. Sus ojos filtraron la luz de la ciudad dándole matices llenos de una luz vagamente calmante. Y soltó un ligero bufido sin abrir los labios, solo resonando en su garganta como un ronco quejido de molestia. Se giro hacia ella y la observo sin inmutarse por la abrupta interrupción.

\- Izayoi. - Murmuro ronco. Pero lo suficiente mente claro para que la mujer detuviera su llanto por un momento.

La mirada en los ojos avellana de la mujer vacilo por un instante antes de entornarse para continuar con el llanto. Pero no lo hizo, solo un ligero hipo de tristeza ahogo su voz antes de hablar.

\- El divorcio. No.. -

Y el habia comprendido en un rápido momento el porque de la visita inoportuna de su aun mujer en el edificio de la compañia. Aflojo su corbata violeta ligeramente antes de soltar una maldición al aire. Odiaba verla llorar, pero no podia tratarla mejor ahora, en el transcurso del divorcio. La queria, por supuesto. pero ya no habia amor de por medio hacia la fragil mujer frente a el. Ya no habia chispa en aquella relación, y las mujeres ya no eran algo genuino para el, no soportaba la delicadeza de los sentimientos femeninos, ni lo sumisa que podia llegar a ser Izayoi frente a el. Le aburría. Aunque aun la apreciaba, era tan hueca como una muñeca.

Se agacho frente a la pequeña mujer y la tomo suavemente de los hombros. No quería ser brusco con ella, pero estaba colmandole la paciencia. La observo a los ojos y una punzada de culpa le asalto al recordar una abrupta ruptura muy identica a esta con su anterior mujer, Irasue.

Nego lentamente en silencio cerrando los ojos y los abrió nuevamente al espantar el recuerdo, enfocando la vista en la mujer frente a el.

\- Tomamos una decisión. No es hora de que te arrepientas. - le dijo en tono autoritario, casi. Molesto.

La mujer levanto el rostro y negó frenéticamente.

\- No. Siempre pensaste por mi. Y me di cuenta que esto no es lo que quiero. Me duele... - Sollozo lanzándose a sus brazos. La camisa de Inutaisho comenzó a humedecerse. - Entiéndelo Inutaisho. Esta es mi decisión. Se que podemos solucionar lo que te molesta...-

.-.-.

Kagome soltó el aliento que estaba aguantando tras sentirse acorralada. _Todo por un estúpido tropiezo._ Sesshomaru la observo con la mirada perdida, prestando atención a sus labios exuberantes y a los ojos achocolatados de la fémina atrapada entre la pared, y el. Un ligero aman de sonrisa cruzo por la fina linea que dibujaban sus labios al notar de cerca, aquellas pecas que la azabache luchaba por ocultar con el maquillaje cargado que utilizaba en cuanto salia de su hogar. Ella era preciosa, sin tanto producto.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo, huyendo de su mirada. Pero el no apreciaba un rechazo, por mas vano que fuera.

Y la lamió.

Desde la fina linea del mentón hacia la mejilla. Limpiando el puré de tomate que ahi estaba salpicado por el anterior inconveniente con la cena y por supuesto, el tropiezo.

Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. ¡Que diablos! Sesshomaru estaba jugando con ella en ese momento. Lo escucho tratando de aguantar una carcajada que nacía desde lo profundo de su gargante. Volteo de manera violenta hacia el y trato de empujarlo. Sin éxito aparente. Sesshomaru detuvo su risa y la observo, completamente serio, Kagome se tenso por inercia y puso el cuerpo rígido. Como gato.

Lo sintió acercarse a su rostro, encorvando su cuerpo en el acto y eliminando toda posibilidad de salir huyendo. El sonrojo violento le supo tierno a Sesshomaru. La levanto del mentón, con el dedo indice y pulgar flexionados y termino por quebrar la vaga pared inexistente que lo separaba de sus labios.

La beso.

Kagome cerro los ojos como acto reflejo y Sesshomaru tomo aquello como una invitación profundizando el beso.

¿Como habían llegado a tal momento? Simplemente todo aparentaba ser una cena normal. Con las dos mujeres restantes en la casa en el segundo piso de aquella amplia mansion aristocratica, la cena habia sido incomoda. hasta que claro, ella habia decidido ponerse de pie por su cuenta, sin llamar al chico de servidumbre que les había servido la comida. Todo por un vago y torpe intento para alejarse del hombre frente a ella, con la excusa de ir a buscar la salsa de tomate por si misma para su pasta con queso.

Dio un respingo al regreso, con la salsa en sus manos y un semblante lleno de terror al ver el suelo a punto de estrellarse en su rostro. Prediciendo un horrible moretón.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la salsa salpicar su rostro y viendo al hombre frente a ella bañado en salsa de tomate. El recipiente llacia a un costado sobre el suelo. derramando lo que quedaba de aquello.

En cuanto Sesshomaru libero sus labios, Kagome salio corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Jaken! Que limpien este desastre. -

El hombre de baja estatura llego corriendo y asintio con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. - Lo que diga amo bonito. -

.

.

.

Ya no era una niña de preparatoria. _¿Porque le habia afectado tanto aquello?._ Revolvió su cabello azabache frente al espejo del baño, y se observo tratando de aminorar el rojo de su rostro. _Solo tranquilízate. El solo esta jodiendo._ Y vaya que lo hacia bastante bien.

Golpeo la esquina del mueble bajo el espejo con el pie y soltó una palabrota antes de tomar una toalla y comenzar a desnudarse para entrar a ducharse. Estaba hecha un desastre en colores rojos y verdes.


	8. Chapter 8

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

— Diálogos —

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

 **Factor Dulce**

* * *

— Te noto algo distraída ¿Te encuentras bien?. — Kikyo dejo su portátil de lado y presto atención a su hermana de manera perspicaz.

Llevaban mas de 3 horas tratando de arreglar unos desvalances, y ahora, tras terminar. Estaban planteando la reunión con los socios conglomerados de _Shikon Enterprice_. Ese mismo dia llegaría uno de los socios mas fuertes de los Taisho. Naraku Onigumo. Y si bien el problema no era el hecho de aquello. Si no mas bien, era referente a el hecho de que Naraku era primo de Kagura Shintai. ¿Como diablos lidear con eso?. Kikyo parecía inmutable frente a ello. Pero ella, Kagome, estaba horrorizada. Y si era cierto todo lo que habían dicho de ese hombre, no quería siquiera cruzar palabra con el. Pero era inevitable.

Froto su cien antes de soltar el legajo con la presentación escrita y levanto la vista hacia su hermana frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa.

— Simplemente estoy preocupada. ¿Que tal si es tan horrible como lo pintan?. —

— Creo que exageras un poco. Tu eres mas valiente, ¿Que te esta haciendo ese viejo de Sesshomaru?— Kikyo resoplo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. — No es lo que me hace Kikyo, da miedo, si. Pero no es tan malo como todos dicen.—

— Ahí esta. Quizá Naraku sea como Sesshomaru. Así que relájate. —

Kagome bufo exasperada pegando su frente al escritorio. — No Kikyo. — Levanto la cabeza y sentencio a su hermana. — Naraku. Naraku Onigumo. ¿En verdad sabes quien es el?.

— Es un socio importante. Es lo mas importante. Y una vez cerrando el trato con el. La fusión de las empresas estará completo. —

— Es el primo mas grande de su familia. Kikyo. — enfatizo Kagome. — Es el primo mayor de Kagura.

— Kagura. ¿Kagura Shintai? .— Kikyo pareció comprender. — Pero no llevan el mismo apellido.

— Son primos por parte de la madre de Naraku. El punto es... — Kagome se levanto de la silla aterciopelada color rojo granada. — ... que Inuyasha declarara pronto la ruptura del compromiso con Kagura, Naraku es peligroso, y un capricho de Kagura podria joder todo por lo que mama y papa trabajaron. Kagura es una gran diseñadora de modas. Y si comienza la critica, nuestra empresa de joyería se ira al desagüe.

Kikyo se paro bruscamente de su asiento. — ¡No pueden hacer eso!. —

— Claro que pueden. La conozco Kikyo, he hablado con ella en dos ocasiones, durante las ceremonias de apertura que celebra para su colección danzante cada 4 años. — Kagome se dejo caer en el sillón junto a la entrada. — Esa mujer es caprichosa, manipuladora y cruel. La ultima vez se comporto de forma altanera y me ordeno un nuevo catalogo de la linea Fushi. Sabes que esa linea de joyería fue muy difícil de terminar. Los minerales estaban escasos en ese periodo. Y todo fue porque el color de la joya no convino con el ultimo ajuste que hizo a su linea de ropa. Sin avisarnos de ante mano.

Kikyo pareció pensarlo por un momento. — Es cierto. Tendrías diecinueve en ese entonces. Yo no pude asistir a conocer a la nueva promesa de la moda por el funeral de Momoko y estuve fuera de la prefectura casi un mes entero.

Kagome asintió y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. — ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Kagura no sabe que el motivo de sus desgracias es la dueña de la empresa de joyería que patrocina su linea. Si se entera y toma una mala decisión, romperá el contrato con nosotros, comenzara la critica y perderemos clientes importantes.

Esta vez Kikyo froto su cien. — Demonios. ¿Entonces que haremos?.—

Kagome negó lentamente. — No lo se. Tenemos que tomar opciones sobre la marcha. Tienes razón, no conozco a Naraku, quizá todo son suposiciones. —

.-.-.

Kagome soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo por un breve periodo de tiempo al ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse, tenia hambre y Sesshomaru había quedado con ella para desayunar antes de la junta con los socios co-directivos cuando le llamo por la mañana. ¿Que era esa sensación en su pecho?. Solo habia transcurrido una semana aproximadamente desde que habia pasado todo el embrollo con el beso en el comedor. Y ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse en cuanto pensaba en aquello. _Esto no esta bien._ Se dijo. Ya le habían roto el corazón una vez, y no podia obsequiarle ese lujo a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Entro rápidamente y presiono el botón que indicaba la primera planta del edificio. Se observo lentamente en los espejos que la rodeaban. Inconscientemente se habia arreglado mas de lo que acostumbraba, y habia comenzado a dejar el maquillaje tan cargado que utilizaba para entrever sus pecas, algo que antes habría odiado con todo su ser. Pero Sesshomaru la había observado tan fijamente y con tanto agrado.

Sacudió su cabeza de manera violenta. Su cabello ondulado y largo se sacudió al compás de aquel brusco movimiento. Aliso las arrugas invisibles de su vestido formal en corte corazón y se relajo. Las puertas se abrieron y ella avanzo sin ver hacia el frente.

Choco con alguien antes de sentir el suelo próximo a su cuerpo.

Pero no cayo como esperaba. La sostuvieron de un fuerte agarre por la cintura y abrio los ojos con asombro. Desvió su vista del suelo para ver el rostro de quien la habia ayudado. Un sonrojo violento estaba en su rostro como marca palpable, se sentía avergonzada, tanto por ser descuidada al caminar, como por el hecho de que estaba en brazos de un hombre atractivo por segunda vez después de tropezar. _Esto es tan cliché_. Penso Kagome recobrando la compostura, pero con el sonrojo aun presente. El hombre frente a ella la observo desde los pies hasta la coronilla.

— Debería decir que estoy un poco sorprendido. pero es grato ver el nivel de calidad que hay en esta empresa. — dijo aquel hombre. Kagome lo observo sin comprender.

— Disculpe. estaba distraída cuando salí del ascensor. Se lo agradezco—

Kagome presto atención a el grupo de hombres que estaban detrás de quien la salvo de un gran moretón en sus rodillas. _¿Quien era?_. Se pregunto. Y por un minuto la vaga idea de que fuese el hombre del que habian estado hablando antes ella y Kikyo paso por su mente. _Imposible, parece ser muy amable._ Descarto la idea de inmediato y agradeció con un gesto educado al hombre pálido frente a ella.

Kagome giro sobre sus tacones, acomodo el bolso en su hombro derecho y continuo caminando.

Naraku observo a la pequeña mujer que habia estado a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo de no haber sido por un acto reflejo en cuanto la vio caer. Sonrio de manera extraña y acomodo con un gesto suave su larga cabellera rizada y oscura atada en una coleta alta. La visita a la empresa asociada a Taisho Suit Co. habia resultado de lo mas interesante. Decidió llegar un poco antes para aclarar ciertos asuntos con la mujer a cargo, pero no se habia esperado que hubiese alguien que llamase su atención en aquel lugar, todas las mujeres que habia visto al llegar eran demasiado frias y comprometidas al protocolo empresarial.

Era interesante. Regreso su vista hacia el frente y entro al ascensor junto a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

.-.-.

Levanto su vista dorada del teléfono móvil tras terminar una llamada con su madre y la vio llegar con un semblante abrumado y un sonrojo tenue en su rostro. Se levanto para brindarle un acto de caballerosidad al acomodar la silla en la que se sentaría y se sentó de nuevo en el lugar que estaba ocupando con anterioridad. — ¿Kagome? —

Ella se sobresalto por un momento y le presto atención. — Lo siento. —

El mesero en turno se acerco a ellos y les ofreció la carta. Kagome la acepto y comenzó a pensar que pedir.

— Creo que, conocí a Naraku. — Soltó Kagome de pronto, observando el adorno florar al centro de la mesa, entre Sesshomaru y y ella.

Y Sesshomaru comprendió el porque había llegado en ese estado. — ¿Te hizo algo?. —

— No, no. Por supuesto que no. Solo hubo un pequeño problema, y el me ayudo. —

Las facciones de Sesshomaru se tensaron. El mesero llego y les entrego la comida antes de retirarse. — No te acerques a el. —

Kagome lo observo con sorpresa. — Tenemos una reunión con el dentro de una hora. Es obvio que estaremos cerca.—

Sesshomaru gruño. Molesto.

Terminaron de comer tras un largo rato de silencio. Kagome se puso de pie y se giro dispuesta a irse, la actitud de Sesshomaru la abrumaba. El la tomo del brazo levemente antes de verla girar su rostro hacia el. — ¿Que pasa?.—

El se encogió de hombros. — Ya que es socio. Me concierne asistir a la junta también. — Su voz tomo un tono ronco, como si estuviese muy molesto.

Kagome vacilo y asintió no muy convencida. — De acuerdo. —


	9. Chapter 9

.-.-. Cambio de escena

\- Pensamientos -

— Dialogos —

" Narracion en primera persona"

* * *

 **Factor Dulce**

* * *

Dejo que su mente se acostumbrara al momento, no estaba segura de el porque de la tensión pero aquello le estaba llevando al borde del aguante que tenia. Que no era mucho, por cierto. Desvió su mirada de la ventana hacia Kikyo, quien habiaba con Hakudoshi, un hombre de cabellos lila tan palidos que rondaban el plateado al igual que sus ojos. Ambos estaban aclarando algunos términos. Por otro lado, Magatsuhi no muy distinto al primero, otro de los hombres que acompañaban a Naraku, conversaba de manera muy defensiva hacia Sesshomaru. Un suspiro salio de sus labios, como si ella y Naraku solo fuesen espectadores de aquellas conversaciones. Y su atención regreso a Naraku, el hombre que la observaba desde el otro lado de la gran mesa de juntas con una sonrisa bastante aterradora que aparentaba cordialidad. Noto que Sesshomaru se desviaba brevemente hacia Naraku por momentos. Pero eso no ayudaba a evitar el escalofrió que aquel hombre le provocaba.

Ya lo había pensado, Naraku poseía mucha soberbia encima, pero lo que mas destacaba era esa sensación de depredador que desprendía. Y no era algo agradable de sentir. ¿Que habia pasado con el breve momento de gentileza ahi abajo en el ascensor?. Naraku parecía devorarla con la mirada sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Sesshomaru había tenido razón en decirle que no se le acercara. Aquel hombre, Naraku. Era como una extraña arma de doble filo y no sabia exactamente porque. Pero tenia aquel presentimiento desde que entro momentos antes a la sala de juntas y lo vio sentado. Con una mirada que le decía claramente sus intenciones.

Si la mirada de Sesshomaru había sido claramente abrumadora cuando lo conoció. La de Naraku era aun peor.

¿Porque diablos de un tiempo para acá los hombres que conocía tenían esa maldita aura de soberbia, egocentrismo, pedantería y acecho? Kikyo dejo de hablar por un momento y centro su atención en ella. Aquello la desvió de sus actuales pensamientos. Sabia que Kikyo le habia preguntado algo, pero estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que aquella pregunta escapo de su cabeza tan rápidamente como entro.

— Disculpa. ¿A que te refieres? — Trato de aparentar que no habia perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Kikyo capto rápidamente y se aclaro la garganta con un suave carraspeo.

— ¿Deberíamos crear publicidad autónoma para la promoción de nuestra nueva linea de joyeria? El consejo de Naraku es bastante bueno. Asi no tendríamos que depender solamente de quien patrocinamos a gran escala. Podríamos asociarnos con la agencia de modelos Lucielf y seria un pro-ganar ganar para la compañía.—

Kagome vacilo en sus pensamientos por un momento. Ya habia escuchado el nombre de aquella agencia en algun momento. — ¿Lucielf? ¿Hablas de «esa» agencia?.

Kikyo asintió levemente con una sonrisilla culpable muy leve en su rostro.

Kagome sintió calor en sus mejillas.

Durante sus primeros años en la preparatoria había trabajado de manera eventual en aquella agencia, antes de ingresar a la compañia con el rol de segunda al mando. Pero aquello no era lo que causaba bochorno. Si no el porque de haber trabajado ahi, o mas bien, el rol que tomo en la agencia aquel año. Era una adolescente aun, con sueños y aspiraciones muy diferentes a los que tenia en la actualidad.

Por aquella época sus padres aun vivos, viajaban de manera constante dejando la compañía central en manos de Kikyo, la mayor. La favorita al punto de vista que tenia Kagome en ese entonces. Ella era la menor por supuesto y para los padres, el segundo hijo suele ser el mas ignorado. Y venga, ella no quería ser ignorada.

Una Kagome de quince años no era algo que deberían dejar a la deriva. No en plena adolescencia, mucho menos con el carácter que tenia.

Durante varios años después Kagome se había sentido culpable de la tragedia que asedio a la familia Higurashi. Ella había modelado la suficiente ropa interior como para que su rostro estuviese en las revistas un buen tiempo. Y en cuanto sus padres se enteraron de aquello regresaron enseguida a Japón. Pero, aquello solo habia traído desgracia a la familia. Su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y su madre, embarazada de su pequeño hermano. Cayo en coma perdiendo al bebe de manera inevitable.

Kikyo carraspeo haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Un deje de tristeza asomo su rostro y asintió sin ganas.

— Creo que es una buena idea. Hay muy buenas candidatas en la agencia. — Dijo dejando atrás aquel recuerdo.

Kikyo asintio y regreso su vista hacia los tres hombres a su costado izquierdo.

— Perfecto. Entonces hablaremos con ustedes una vez que este listo al contrato con la agencia. — Hablo Naraku.

Kagome lo vio ponerse de pie junto a los otros dos hombres. Kikyo, Sesshomaru y ella también se pusieron de pie. Kagome se tenso en cuanto Naraku se acerco a ella solamente. Ignorando completamente a Kikyo y a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Le apetece acompañarme a comer?. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar en especial con usted. — Naraku le beso el dorso de la mano.

Escucho a Sesshomaru gruñir por lo bajo.

Desvió su vista de Naraku hacia Kikyo, quien ya estaba en la entrada de la sala despidiendo a los dos hombres que acompañaban a Naraku.

— Mmm. — Kagome regreso su vista hacia el hombre de mirada aterradora. — Claro. —

Vacilo por un momento. Sentía la mirada de Sesshomaru clavada en su nuca cuando salieron de la sala de juntas. Naraku caminaba a su lado izquierdo y Sesshomaru a su lado derecho. Kikyo, la traidora de su hermana, la había dejado sola para ir a su oficina para atender una llamada.

— Pasare a su oficina pasadas las tres. Hasta entonces. —

Naraku salio del elevador. Hakudoshi y Magatsuhi le esperaban sentados en la sala de espera cerca de las puertas de entrada.

Kagome sintio que podia respirar nuevamente. Sesshomaru a su lado mantenia una mirada que rozaba en lo insensible.

.-.-.

¿Que diablos habia sido todo aquello? Sentía que el estomago le ardía y el pecho le molestaba. Kagome a su lado estaba aun estática tras la partida de Naraku. Aquello solo le hacia empeorar el ardor.

— Te casaras conmigo. Recuerda eso. — Dijo sin pensar, con un tono de voz tan crudo, tan grave y frio que incluso para el le resulto extraño escucharse de esa manera.

Kagome lo observo abriendo mucho los ojos. Y vio como su rostro tomaba un tono rojo brillante hasta las orejas. — ¿Disculpa?

— Ese hombre. No permitas que se acerque a ti. — Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar dejándola atrás.

Estaba furioso y no entendía el porque. O mas bien, no admitía el porque de ello. Kagome se habia colado en su cabeza con una astucia increíble. _Estaba celoso._ Penso. Aquello era crudo de admitir, pero lo estaba. Naraku tenia algo que atrapaba a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero era algo malo, y el sabia perfectamente el tipo de trato que tenia aquel hombre hacia las mujeres pequeñas he indefensas como Kagome.

La mirada que le habia dedicado a Kagome le habia crispado los nervios, haciendo que los celos salieran a flote demostrándole que aquella chiquilla le importaba. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando soltó algunos gruñidos molestos en la junta y mucho mas con las palabras que acababa de decirle a la chica azabache, pero era verdad. Ella era suya.

No pensaba compartirla con nadie.

¿Es que acaso, se estaba enamorando? Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado en el momento en que arranco su auto hacia su casa. Habia solo una persona capaz de aclarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba seguro que su madre entendía mejor esa clase de sentimentalismos sin sentido.


	10. Chapter 10

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos_ -

— Diálogos —

" Narración en primera persona"

* * *

 **Factor Dulce: Escena Intermedia**

* * *

Dejo que su mente divagara por el lugar evitando centrar su atención en el hombre sentado frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa. Naraku la observaba tan directamente que calaba. _¿Porque había aceptado comer con el?_ Se pregunto en un claro arrepentimiento. _Por_ _cortesía_. Se respondió mentalmente. Era algo obvio siendo una de las lideres de la empresa. Naraku le comenzaba a incomodar de manera perturbadora, pero era mejor no revolver las aguas estando el trato tan reciente con la empresa de Inutaisho. Naraku era su mano derecha. Por tanto, debía ser cortes.

El la tomo de la mano sutilmente causando un respingo por parte de Kagome, ella retiro rápidamente la mano. Naraku solto una risa leve.

— Por lo que me he enterado. Es la prometida del Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?— Comenzo el tomando un bocadillo de el plato frente a el.

Kagome tomo un sorbo del jugo frente a ella. — Es correcto Señor.—

— ¿Esta enterado el de su pasado en la industria del modelaje? — Inquirió de manera violenta con un tono de voz cargado de soberbia.

Kagome casi se atraganto. Era obvio que aquel hombre habia sugerido aquella agencia por tal razón. — Por supuesto que lo sabe, es mi prometido despues de todo. — Mintió.

Naraku la observo de manera extraña. Pero Kagome no supo identificar lo que significaba. — Ya veo.

— Deje eso en mi adolescencia. Fue un breve momento de rebeldía en ese entonces. —

Naraku observo sin descaro sus pechos por sobre la blusa. — Eso es bastante claro. pero puedo ver que hay mucha mejoria de aquel tiempo hacia este. —

Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron rojas violentamente. Era cierto que en ese tiempo era una mujer en desarrollo, casi niña, casi adulta. Un punto medio en el que a pesar de tener curvas, su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado por completo. Ahora, tenia exuberancia por doquier, estaba consciente de ello, pero no había prestado atención a lo que significaba aquello hasta que vio la manera indiscreta que le daba el hombre frente a ella.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero como vera. Me atrae señorita Kagome. — Le dijo. — Y eso sera un gran problema para el Señor Sesshomaru ¿No lo cree?.

— No entiendo a que se refiere. — Le dijo ella con una mirada incomoda. ¿Atraerle? Ese hombre estaba loco.

Naraku termino de comer. Limpio sus labios con aquella servilleta de tela que llevaba consigo y la miro directamente. — Hace poco recibi una llamada que hizo que adelantara mi regreso a Japón. Curiosamente era mi prima. — Dijo el. Sonriendo de manera extraña, sin sentido. Kagome se dio cuenta que aquella conversacion iba hacia un rumbo escabroso. — ¿Sabe que ella estuvo comprometida con el Señor Sesshomaru antes de estarlo con Inuyasha? Supongo que si. Kagura esta muy molesta con ustedes.

Kagome lo miro sin comprender a donde queria llegar con aquello. Pues ya lo sabia, en parte.

— Y yo, como parte de la familia tengo que apoyarla. Pero no me gustaría que una mujer tan... especial como usted. Quede en banca rota por un capricho. — Dijo Naraku con un tono extraño.

Kagome supo que iba a pedirle algo. — Lo siento señor. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. — Le dijo. — Todo esto esta en manos de Sesshomaru y su familia. Nosotras no estábamos enteradas cuando fusionamos las empresas.

— Entiendo. Si es asi, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que podemos entendernos de otra manera. — Naraku lamio sus labios. Kagome sintió una alerta en su cabeza.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. — Es algo tarde. Debo regresar a Shikon. Cualquier asunto que necesite arreglar, con gusto puede hacerlo con Kikyo. Si me disculpa. — Le dijo y se alejo de ahi.

.-.-.

Naraku sonrió una vez dentro de su auto. Aquella chiquilla era como un tierno animalito salvaje y asustadizo. Tomo su teléfono celular y lo puso en alta voz mientras conducía. Un nombre peculiar aparecía en la pantalla.

— Bankotsu, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti. —


End file.
